Love Is a Verb
by Love is a Mayer
Summary: Alaric and Damon haven't always gotten along.They've fought and yelled at each other, but after this fight, it looks like they may never become friends again. Damon will have to get off his high horse, and repair the hole in their relationship if he is to save Alaric from a sudden and new foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first shot at a Dalaric story. I will be adding way more to the story, but for right now you'll have to settle for the first chapter. Hope you like it, and enjoy!:D**

* * *

"How was the blue plague beneficial to the pioneers," Alaric asked his class, a misty look in his soft hazel eyes.

The room of teenagers looked at each other for help, probably all thinking that their teacher had just stepped off the train to crazy Ville.

"Um, Mr. Saltzman?" Elena raised her hand, one eyebrow arched in a quizzical expression. "I think you mean the black plague, and it wasn't beneficial. It nearly killed them all."

Alaric waved a hand dismissively. "The details don't really matter, now do they Ms. Gilbert. Call the plague whatever you want, it still affected the pioneers in some way."

"I think they do actually," Stefan spoke up in defense of his girlfriend. He admired Alaric's skills as a vampire hunter but obviously, the guy was too drunk to realize who he had just snapped at. "You're a history teacher, and therefore should have his facts straight. You can't just make up your own facts and call it right, because they're not."

With that said Stefan sat back in his chair with a smug smile in place. Before Alaric could have fired off a biting retort- trust him in his drunken stupor- the class door flew open, nearly coming off its hinges.

"Hello, lovelies. Thought I'd come and save the day, seeing as how your teacher is piss ass drunk."

Alaric turned around about to cuss out the person who had just interrupted his class when the words stuck in his throat.

"Nice to see you too," Damon murmured as he walked over to the history teacher. His eyes traveled over to Stefan for an instant, a quick nod of his head signaling something that only the two boys understood.

"Okay guys," Stefan bellowed, as he abruptly pushed back in his chair. "Mr. Saltzman needs to go take care of something. I'll be in charge until he gets back."

"I don't need to-" Alaric began.

"Oh know you don't mister tipsy. You've done enough damage for today." Damon latched his arm tight around Alaric's wrist.

"Don't be too long," Stefan murmured to his older brother, as Damon lugged the drunk history teacher out into the hallway.

Safely in the confines of the hallway, Damon unleashed his pent up anger. "What the hell, Rick? Why do you keep coming to class drunk off your ass! It may be helping _your_ ego, but think about the snot nosed brats that you teach. And what about Elena? How do you think she feels seeing her mentor coming to class every day, not even able to fricking teach 'cuz he can't see his own two feet!"

Damon's unnaturally blue eyes pierced Alaric, moving something deep in his soul. It was unnerving, especially since the vampire was taking up all of his breathing space. It took a little more for the words to register in Alaric's head, but when they did he was pissed. Royally so.

"When have you ever cared for anyone but yourself," he spat at Damon, their faces dangerously close to touching. With each word, Alaric jabbed his index finger into the dark vampire's built chest. "And you know what; I don't even give a damn about Elena! She's been nothing but a bother since I've met her."

When the words left, Alaric's mouth, he hadn't regretted them in the least. Not just because he was drunk either, no he was perfectly sober right now. Everything that had to do with Elena made him sick, and it was finally time he got it off his chest.

Damon, however, apparently had different feelings. "You can't be serious," he whispered doubtfully. There was no mistaken the anguish, the anger Damon felt, but underneath it all, Alaric saw how hurt the vampire was because he didn't like _Elena._

That was why he needed to get away from everyone in the stupid town. Every thought revolved around the girl, and everybody always flocked to her side.

Alaric shrugged off the comment without even a moment's hesitation. "I am, Damon. Everything she is makes me sick to my core. I don't know why I stayed here for as long as I did." Before Damon could stop him, Alaric stepped back from the vampire. He wasn't going back to the pitiful classroom, with all the brats in there that only cared about them.

"Are you leaving?" After a million thoughts had collided into his head, Damon finally found himself and with a weird ache in his heart, he gazed after the vampire hunter.

"I haven't thought about it yet, but it's a possibility."

Instead of voicing his feelings, Damon retreated back into his cold mask. It always suited him better to use anger because it was all he ever knew. "Well, don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Alaric didn't know why that comment had hurt so much, but he didn't want to examine the ache in his heart, because he was fairly certain that if he did, he'd find more pain then Isobel or his family had ever caused. All he wanted to do was go home and nurse his hangover, since the buzz had already worn off after Damon's yelling.

* * *

**Ha!Felt bad for making Alaric and Damon pissed at each other the first chapter, but it didn't feel right making them love each other any other way XD!**

**Okay,well then, please review the first chapter, and hopefully, I can get the next chap up in the next week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter-Here you go:D This one isn't very long and took me a while to write. I don't particularly like the way it came out,but here it is.**

* * *

Damon sat nursing his fourth glass of scotch in the privacy of his bedroom, his cell phone lying in the pile of smashed wood in the far corner of the room. After what happened at the school with Alaric, Damon had felt as helpless as a vampire could. He was dealing with emotions that hadn't surfaced since he had been alive, and knowing it was because of Alaric didn't help the situation.

He could handle it if it had been just another girl on the streets. They didn't know him and he didn't know them. If he happened to hurt them in the course of their relationship then he'd just dump them outright, because their feelings didn't mean a thing to him.

Alaric, though, was different. Damon couldn't explain why the guy's feelings meant so much to him, and why just thinking about hurting them made pain explode in his chest. It was a weakness he didn't need in this life. Weakness showed that he couldn't handle himself, and everybody knew that Damon Salvatore could handle himself. So, then why couldn't he just drop the thought of Alaric?

Damon had begun to reach for his phone on the nightstand to apologize to Alaric, when a commotion in his room snapped Damon out of his reverie.

"Damon, we have a problem," Stefan bellowed, slightly out of breath as he stood in front of Damon.

For a minute, all Damon could do was stare at his younger brother. Stefan's hair was slightly ruffled, his eyes were wide and crazed looking, and he was breathing quickly as if he had ran instead of used his vampire speed. Whatever the young vampire had to say, it wasn't going to be good.

"Don't we always, brother? It's nothing our wonder twin powers can't handle," Damon said, one black eyebrow raised in question. "Why are you so worried? It's Mystic Falls, nothing ever goes right here."

Stefan's eyes searched Damon's blue ones, looking for some sort of reasoning. "You… didn't feel it?"

"Feel what," Damon growled.

Stefan's questions were starting to piss off Damon. How did he expect his brother to know what was going on if he couldn't get a single sentence out.

"The power burst that just happened." Stefan spoke the words as if he were talking to a toddler. "You of all people should have felt it."

_Shit! I didn't feel it because of Alaric, _Damon thought, reasoning that it was just because he was hurt. He would probably be back to his regular self in a while. _Wait, then why is Stefan so riled up?_

"Stefan, what aren't you telling me," Damon snarled menacingly. "Because quite frankly, there's a crucial piece missing, and I have no idea! I'm walking around blind here, brother."

Stefan waited until Damon was done yelling to grab his brother's shoulder. "I wasn't supposed to come here, Damon! Elena said it would only piss you off even more after what happened at the school, but you have a right to know."

At the sound of Stefan's voice, Damon's dead heart literarily fell to his feet.

"The vampire that I felt was going towards East end."

"That area has been abandoned for years, why would the guy…"

_Alaric!_

Nothing else mattered, then. Not the pain he felt at Alaric's accusation, not the danger of a seriously powerful vampire running around in Mystic Falls…

Not even the look that Stefan gave him as he madly looked for his phone because all that mattered at the moment was keeping Alaric safe.

Once his phone was in his hand, Damon quickly hit the first number that was on speed dial.

"Pick up Alaric, pick up!"

When it was evident that the teacher wasn't going to answer, Damon cursed his life, and slammed his phone shut. After another moment of contemplation, he sent a text. It was a one shot decision, but he knew full well that Alaric's life depended on it.

* * *

A stack of papers sat waiting to be checked on Alaric's coffee table. Though, the teacher wasn't anywhere near them, and judging by how tall the stack was, it would probably take at least three hours to check all the tests and quizzes he had piled the students with.

Alaric sighed at the sight, rubbing his eyes while reaching for another bottle of scotch. Hell, he was probably going to lose his job since he had practically stormed out of the school without alerting his boss. At the time it had seemed like such a great idea, if only to get away from the suffocating presence of Damon.

Being near the vampire had sent chills up his spine, the kind that you got on a first date when you sat waiting for your girl on her porch, knowing that her dad was about to yell at you for staring at his beautiful daughter. And what pissed him off even more was the way Damon had looked at him, as if he was an abomination because Elena wasn't his first priority.

Just thinking about the argument finally made something snap in Alaric, and with a new passion, he began to down the liquor as if it were water. After about his fifth, or was it his sixth? Oh well, who was counting, the drink didn't burn so much going down his throat.

At a quarter to midnight, the Blackberry that had been silently dead on the counter behind Alaric, started to buzz. He knew damn well who it was, and while sober he would have answered his phone yelling at the top of his lungs. If Damon thought he could patch everything up with one phone call, the guy was wrong. Though, now that he was past sober, maybe even past smashed, Alaric just found the sound of the buzzing funny.

He let out a little hiccup, that was half laugh, and half sob before smashing his glass down on the counter top.

"Well….Damon, you can just fuck….yo-your…self." and with that, the bad ass vampire hunter fell backward out of his chair and onto the floor, completely unaware of the text Damon had just sent him.

_Get out of there now, Rick! Vampire coming your way!-Damon_

* * *

**I'm an evil author,aren't I?^-^ Just leaving you with a cliffhanger, and all that. But where would be the fun if I didn't XD. Please review and tell me how I'm doing with the pair:D**


End file.
